<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let it Bleed by el_gilliath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407347">Let it Bleed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath'>el_gilliath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampire AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Consent discussions, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Michael hints at wanting Alex to <i>maybe, sorta, bite him?</i> Alex freaks the fuck out. And not in a cute <i>are you sure?</i> kind of a way, but in the <i>fuck, what do I do</i> kind of a way. </p><p>Because he wants to so bad he almost jumps over the table and does it right then and there.  But it’s something that should get some consideration, some words, some thought. It’s not something they can jump right into when Alex is hungry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Vampire AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let it Bleed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is dedicated to Lam, Nin and Hal for all yelling VAMPIRE PORN whenever I mentioned this coming, Ariqa for looking it over and everyone that loved the first one. And also making lovingly fun out each other and laughing during the most intimate of times.</p><p>Here, having some feeding and gratious sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Michael hints at wanting Alex to <i>maybe, sorta, bite him?</i> Alex freaks the fuck out. And not in a cute <i>are you sure?</i> kind of a way, but in the <i>fuck, what do I do</i> kind of a way. </p><p>Because he wants to so bad he almost jumps over the table and does it right then and there.  But it’s something that should get some consideration, some words, some thought. It’s not something they can jump right into when Alex is hungry. </p><p>“It's okay if you don’t want to, I just. You’ve been sniffing my neck more than usual when we, you know.”</p><p>“<i>You know</i>?” Alex asks in turn, his freak out forgotten in the face of Michael’s awkwardness. Which is quite frankly adorable considering the amount of times they’ve been any sort of intimate. “You mean have sex?”</p><p>“Of course I mean sex, Alex, don’t make fun if me,” Michael replies, a miffed look on his face. </p><p>“I’m not, I swear. We’ve been together for a year, Michael, you can say that we have the s-e-x.” Alex grins, a big grin he knows looks goofy, when Michael huffs in annoyance. </p><p>“Yeah, well we were talkin’ about you biting me, not about me being weird and awkward when I’m trying to ask you something important.”</p><p>Alex holds back a laugh at the grumbling from Michael, instead simply smiling and holding out a hand to Michael. “Come on, talk to me.”</p><p>“There’s not a lot to talk about,” Michael answers, taking his hand. “But I know you want to, I can feel it. You get so fucking hard whenever you teeth are down and around my neck.”</p><p>“While this is true, you can’t just let me bite you without some plan in place. What if I lose control?”</p><p>“You’ve never lost control around me, you never will and you know it.” Michael says. “If you don’t want to-”</p><p>“No,” Alex interrupts. “I want to, that’s not the issue.”</p><p>“Then what is?”</p><p>Alex sighs, all signs of his earlier amusement gone. “I don’t want to jump into this without you being absolutely sure. Without some way to-”</p><p>“Are you forgetting that I’m telekinetic?” Michael is the one interrupting now. “If you lose control I’ll throw you across this house. And I’m not afraid of you, Alex, you know I’ll do it.”</p><p>“Of course I know that. But I’m still...” Alex pauses. “Scared.”</p><p>“And I’m telling you that you don’t have to be. I’m not saying you should bite me now, but the day you feel ready for it... You can.”</p><p>Alex can’t do much more but tug Michael closer by the hand he’s holding, tugging at him until he’s leaning over Alex. Alex tilts his head up in a move Michael knows well, smiling sweetly as he leans down to kiss him. Their kisses have always been filled with passion, with love and nuances of lust. It’s no different now, more than a year after their first kiss. It never feels old, never feels just comfortable. Even if both of them are very content.</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Alex whispers against Michael’s lips as they part. And he will think about it. “But if you don’t mind I’d really like to have the regular s-e-x first.”</p><p>“Oh come on quit it with the-”</p><p>Alex swallows the rest of Michael’s protests by kissing him again, as deep as he can. He does love riling him up.</p><p>-----------</p><p>The first time he actually thinks about it is some days after their talk when he’s drinking his blood. He’s almost out, waiting for a new shipment that was supposed to have been here yesterday but is apparently going to be a few days late. Alex doesn’t mind, he can survive waiting. He survived for so long in Baghdad that even now his body just goes into waiting mode if he doesn’t feed for a few days. But the offer he now has enters his mind.</p><p>He bites his lip, gazing down on the red depths of the cup he’s holding. Cloned blood isn’t much to write home about, but it does the trick. He still wonders how Michael would taste. Wonders how it would feel to have his blood running down his throat. To have his scent on his tongue and not just in his nose. To feel red rivulets enter into his mouth, coating his tongue. It makes him hard just thinking about it.</p><p>Having Michael under him or over him is, at any time, sexy as fuck. But to be able to <i>taste</i> while smelling that sweet scent, to taste while he has his dick inside of Michael. He <i>wants</i>, maybe more than he has ever wanted.</p><p>The best and worst part is the knowledge of how much he’s wanted back. He knows he can tell Michael that he wants this, and it will happen. But he needs it to be special, he doesn’t just want to sink his fangs in. Even if it would be completely hot.  There’s still a lot to think about. A lot to plan and a lot to consider. Michael’s safety is paramount, since Alex has never fed from anyone before and he doesn’t know how he will react. But if it’s anything like the ball incident of their first sexual encounter, they’ll be fine.</p><p>He’s really hoping it won’t be like the ball incident, regardless of how fine that ended up being. Which thankfully hasn’t happened again. Except for once. Maybe twice. Okay five times. Sniffing Michael’s balls right after he’s fed really is a bad habit of his, but it’s Michael’s fault for smelling so good. Damned alien blood.</p><p>He’s never tried feeding directly from a person but he knows people that have; James, in particular, spoke fervently about how hot it was when Dwayne would bite him during sex, how loved and connected he felt to his fiancé.  He gives himself a moment for the usual spike of grief that hits whenever he thinks of James and Shawn, happy for the fact that the grief is tinted with a smile as he remembers them with fondness and joy, instead of the crippling pain he felt in the beginning. He will miss them eternally, but he’d rather remember Shawn’s dry wit and outrageous caffeine consumption, James’ antics in the kitchen and flamboyant nature instead of their still bodies after the shootout. </p><p>He sighs, letting the thought of James and Shawn linger for one more fond moment before he puts them to the back of his mind again and focuses on what he actually wants to focus on: Michael’s blood in his mouth. He can feel himself getting hard just thinking about it, how warm the luscious red liquid would be on his tongue, how good it would taste, how wonderful it would feel rushing into his mouth. How erotic it would be to have Michael so close, in him and around him as his sharp teeth would pierce the skin of Michael’s neck. How Michael’s breath would undoubtedly hitch, how his hands would tighten wherever they were on Alex’s body, how he would cradle him close and probably moan loudly as Alex would swipe his tongue over his neck to gather the blood.</p><p>He groans, pressing the palm of his hand against his now fully formed erection, trying to alleviate the pressure. Michael is supposed to be home soon and Alex doesn’t want him asking what’s got him going, he needs to process for a bit more before he’s ready to talk to Michael about it again. But he also wouldn’t mind his boyfriend’s gorgeous mouth or hands on his dick.</p><p>The thought of it makes him shudder, cupping himself through his jeans, it’s futile to resist at this point. He opens his jeans instead, pushing them down a little to have more room as he moves his hand to cup himself over his boxers instead. He groans louder as he does, squeezing himself with just the right amount of pressure that he likes. He teases himself softly squeezing and fondling his balls as he pops the edge of his boxers just underneath the head of his dick, swiping his thumb delicately over the head in a touch that is deliberately too soft, just for the thrill it gives. It’s a move Michael does, often, deliciously teasing touches that makes Alex’s fangs itch and his inner growl rumble in his throat. Michael loves it, laughs delightfully every time it happens before he firms his touch and touches Alex exactly the way he likes.</p><p>Alex does the same, firming the touch as he swipes his thumb over the head again, a stuttered moan leaving his mouth when he flicks the edge of a nail over the head after. He loves the touch, but it’s making him want Michael’s hand. He wants him on his knees in front of him, Michael’s eyes stuck on the head of his cock as he licks his lips in excitement over the possibility of a taste. The heat of his gaze burning to Alex’s enhanced senses, focusing only on Michael in front of him and the pleasure racing through his nerves. It makes Alex lift his hips, moving his boxers and pants down to his thighs before he sinks back down, wrapping his hand around his dick. He closes his eyes, pictures his curly haired boyfriend. He wants Michael back home, wants him next to him, wants his teeth-</p><p>“Look like you started without me, darlin’.” Alex opens his eyes to find Michael standing in front of him, watching hungrily. “Though I can’t say that I mind if this is the view I get to come home to.”</p><p>“Michael,” Alex answers, a hitch in his breath as he slowly strokes himself. “Come over here and help me.”</p><p>It’s not a command, not an anything really, but Michael moves as if Alex threatened him with no more sex if he doesn’t, throwing his hat on the table and whipping off his shirt as he strides over and gets on his knees in front of Alex. It’s the lust in his eyes, the impatience as his fingers twitch to get closer, the way his breath deepens and a slight whine leaves his mouth. It makes Alex’s teeth lengthen, makes his focus hone, makes his hearing sharpen. His resistance to this, his fear and needing to talk it through is slowly disappearing with the obvious want in Michael.</p><p>“What do you want, Alex?” Michael asks, his voice husky and deep. </p><p>“Anything, as long as it’s you.”</p><p>Alex loves the way any semblance of a love declaration makes Michael powerless against his will to kiss him. He loves the way it always makes Michael surge up to kiss him, the scent of rain deepening with the force of his emotions. It’s a heady feeling to be lost in the scent of rain as Michael’s lips meet his, as their tongues meet, tangling and softly brushing as the kiss deepens. </p><p>“Tell me. My hand? My mouth? My ass?” Michael asks as they move apart, a naughty grin slowly growing on his face. “My neck?”</p><p>“Fuck, Michael,” Alex replies, his hips lifting involuntarily as Michael’s hand grips his upper thigh, one of them sneaking towards his dick and swiping a thumb over the head. Softly. As always too softly. “Just touch me.”</p><p>Michael’s hand wraps around his dick and tightens, the exact amount of pressure Alex likes, making him whine. “Anything.”</p><p>Alex whines again, louder, as Michael grips his hip harder, leaning forward to bury his face in Alex’s neck, his tongue coming out to run delicately along the tendon, making Alex shudder. </p><p>“You know what I want, Alex?”</p><p>“Tell me,” Alex moans out, his eyes bleeding red as he moves his head to give Michael better access to his neck. </p><p>“I want to sit on your lap, I want to ride your dick until you come in my ass,” he begins, rising from his knees and pulling his face from Alex’s neck. “And when you’re ready for it, I want you to feed from me while you fuck me so deep I can feel you tomorrow and even the day after tomorrow.”</p><p>“You’re a sweet talker, Michael Guerin.” Alex smiles, though he knows his smile is tinged with worry. “Are you sure about the biting though? I don’t-“</p><p>“You don’t want to hurt me, I know. But you’re not going to. You want this just as much as I do Alex.” Michael opens his jeans and pushes them down alongside his underwear, a cheeky smile on his face as a bottle of lube lazily flies in from the bedroom. “Besides, you’re only ever this hard and impatient when you’re thinking about my blood.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, you’re so clever,” Alex answers with a laugh as he catches the bottle of lube and tugs Michael into his lap. “Now shut up and kiss me.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain.”</p><p>“Don’t-“</p><p>“Nope, don't even pretend you hate it, I know you don’t.” </p><p>Alex opens his mouth to object, but the look Michael sends him makes him close it again. Damned curly haired cowboy engineer. “Shut up. And kiss me.”</p><p>Michael doesn’t get the chance to laugh as he’s pulled into a kiss, Alex’s hand tangled in his curls. Alex tuggs them lightly, getting Michael to rise up a bit so he can run the pad of his thumb over the rim, pressing lightly just to hear the hitch in Michael’s breath, pressing harder to hear the moan. He removes his hands (to great protest) to open the bottle of lube and squeeze some on his fingers, bringing them back down and circling the opening as well as pushing against the rim every now and then. </p><p>Through it all Michael continues moaning, his hips having trouble staying still as he gasps into Alex’s mouth, trying to move down so that Alex’s finger will finally breach. </p><p>Alex doesn’t let him, just moves his other hand back to the curls and tugs them when Michael pushes too hard. He might groan and whine because of it but Alex needs this to be great. Needs it to be fantastic. </p><p>He needs to make sure he won’t hurt Michael in any way. </p><p>He’s still surprised when Michael’s hand clenches in his hair and pulls, making him meet his eyes.</p><p>“Stop. Thinking. And get your fingers in me, you’re not the only one who’s impatient,” Michael says, a mock scowl on his face. Alex huffs pressing harder with his finger and breaching the ring, making Michael release his hair and moan, his head lifting up and elongating his neck. His beautiful, wonderful neck. </p><p>“Yes, sir,” he purrs in return, slowly pumping his fingers in and out to relax the muscles. He keeps watching Michael as he does, watching the way he can’t help but throw his head back as he moves his hips in time with Alex’s fingers. His pulse is racing in his throat, and Alex can’t wait. </p><p>“Fuck, I can’t wait to taste you,” he says as he pulls his finger out to even greater whines, though he lubes up quickly and gets back to it, Michael greedily sitting down on his finger as soon as it’s back in position. He’s a vision, naked on his lap with the slightest sheen of sweat, wild curls bouncing and his cock thick and gorgeous between his legs. </p><p>“Finally admitting it, huh,” Michael answers, his voice raw and filled with lust. It makes Alex want to eat him up. </p><p>“Is there any point in denying it?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Alex smiles at that, and brings a second finger into play, stilling Michael with his hand as he carefully pushes two fingers inside of him, just dipping at first to make sure. It’s not long before he’s pumping them in and out, scissoring his fingers to stretch Michael. They do this often enough that he doesn’t have to be quite so careful, but this is special. Which is probably the only reason Michael is letting him, letting him tease slightly as he goes slower than usual, not dipping as deep. </p><p>He takes his time, building up slowly to three fingers, keeping Michael still as he breaches every time he goes back for more lube, watching him lustfully as Michael quivers, small shakes of his muscles that he can’t seem to stop. His scent is so deep, filling every part of Alex’s being. It’s heady and gorgeous the way it always is when Michael is this turned on. It makes Alex feel so lucky he sometimes has trouble breathing. </p><p>“Alex, please. I’m more than prepped, I need you in me.”</p><p>Alex smiles, his eyes red and his teeth long, at the breathless need in Michael’s voice. He removes his fingers, brushing his thumb over the rim once to tease just because he can. </p><p>“Then ride me.”</p><p>Michael moans and rises up in his knees, as Alex moves his hands to his hips, holding him tightly as Michael reaches behind and sinks down on his cock. He starts moving straight away, too impatient to hold back, his knees rising and lowering at a brisk but steady pace as Alex uses his hands to help. Michael’s beautiful like this, steadily stealing his own pleasure while being careful to not put any kind of bad pressure on Alex’s leg. He’s wanton, gorgeous, doing whatever he wants, but still so very considerate. </p><p>“I love you,” Alex breathes out. “I love you, so much.”</p><p>Michael falters for a second, two, smiling even as he moans out his own answer. “I love you too.”</p><p>It’s enough, a pleasure so fine building behind Alex’s balls. Spiralling out to his fingertips as he cleanches them on Michael’s hips. Probably hard enough to bruise, but Michael never minds that. But if he’s going to do this, if he’s going to bite Michael tonight, now, any time, it needs to happen now. Or he’ll lose his nerve. </p><p>“Michael. Can I?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>They look at each other and Alex knows he’s not lying. He actually wants this. Just as much as Alex. </p><p>Alex moves a hand from hip to neck, stroking softly as he does. Michael shudders under his touch, leaning into it as his hips still. Both of them are on the edge, desperately clinging to the edge so as to not fall over it. Alex doesn’t know how biting will change that but he really wants to know now. He gently but firmly moves Michael until he’s lying on his back, Alex on top of him. He maneuvers them until they’re both comfortable, Michael’s legs around his hips with him still inside. </p><p>He waits for any sign of discomfort as he kisses Michael’s neck, but not a single one comes. Only Michael clutching him tighter as he feels the long teeth at his neck and Alex knows without doubt that it’s safe, that he’s allowed, that Michael wants this too. </p><p>“About time you finally realized,” Michael murmurs, pressing a sloppy kiss to Alex’s temple. He always reads him easier than anything. It infuriates Alex’s inner control freak, it makes his inner vampire purr. “It’s always been okay.”</p><p>Alex snorts softly before he decides this is the moment. And sinks his fangs slowly into Michael’s neck. </p><p>He knows Michael moans, knows Michael starts moving his hips underneath him, knows he clutches him tight as Alex starts drinking his blood. </p><p>But Alex doesn’t realize at the same time. He doesn’t realize that his own hips start moving alongside Michael, doesn’t realize that he holds him tighter in response, doesn’t realize that his hands move across Michael’s body to grasp his dick and slowly jack him off with their thrusts. </p><p>The only thing he knows is that he’s in heaven, the blood singing in his mouth, rivulets of pure, fresh rain after the end of a drought, the first rainfall that makes the desert feel livable again, the rain that makes it feel like home. He soars higher among it than he thought possible, the intense flavor of rain. The intense feeling of Michael’s love and affection. </p><p>He knows and doesn’t realize at the same time that he automatically stops drinking before he takes too much, that he licks the wound until it heals from his saliva, that he licks his mouth clean and reverts his face to human, he knows and doesn’t realize that he brings Michael even closer to the cliff by telling him how much he loves him, how thankful he is, by turning his thrusts harder like he knows Michael wants them. </p><p>He becomes aware again as Michael cries out in pure ecstasy, tumbling back into his own body as Michael tightens around him, wringing his own orgasm from him as Michael comes against his stomach and chest. He holds on to that feeling for as long as he can. He’s not surprised when he tumbles off into a slight hazy darkness, where he’s aware and content, happy and fiercely proud of Michael for being <i>everything</i>. </p><p>“Well. Was that good for you?” He hears Michael ask. He doesn’t answer, just moans, turning his head slightly to drop a kiss to Michael’s upper chest area where he’s resting. He hears Michael laugh softly, calling him a high kitten as he does. </p><p>He doesn’t care, just hums in agreement as he hugs Michael closer. He’s loved, he’s wanted, he’s so fucking high. He’ll be eloquent and tell Michael how much he loves him another time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>